


Date Night

by imimmortalagain



Series: you cooled my mind that burned with longing - Sappho fragment 48 [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Gay Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimmortalagain/pseuds/imimmortalagain
Summary: 'The Doctor pinched the rose between her teeth, it tasted just a little earthy, obviously from 2127, they had the best growth and diversity that year in regards to roses. But this red one, it was perfect, the color of Yaz’s lips the first time they kissed. The color of the Doctor’s lips after they kissed because the lipstick had smeared and smeared.'or dumb gays are gay
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: you cooled my mind that burned with longing - Sappho fragment 48 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718578
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CartoonConnoisseur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonConnoisseur/gifts).



> love you, em, youre awesome and i hope you like this!!

The Doctor pinched the rose between her teeth, it tasted just a little earthy, obviously from 2127, they had the best growth and diversity that year in regards to roses. But this red one, it was perfect, the color of Yaz’s lips the first time they kissed. The color of the Doctor’s lips after they kissed because the lipstick had smeared and smeared. 

It was the perfect color to describe their relationship. Passionate. Loving. Tender. Caring. Beautiful. 

It was their date night, the Doctor had promised a future ball, beautiful and dazzling. The specific place that the Doctor had chosen was beautiful, a small Celestial Class ship, with a transparent ball room. A supernova would paint the backdrop of their night together. 

The Doctor was excited and so was Yaz, if the fervor she left the control room to get dressed was anything to go by. She had said something about how the Doctor was going to love her outfit but truth be told the Doctor always loved Yaz’s outfits regardless of what they were. The Doctor always loved Yaz regardless of what outfits she wore.

There was a knock on her door and it swung open, the Doctor smiled, rose still in her mouth and the span on her heels to face Yaz. 

Yaz was wearing a tight, strapless red dress that fell down to around her ankles, a slit in it from the bottom up to mid thigh that showed just enough of skin to have the Doctor effectively brain dead. 

The Doctor tried to form some coherent thought but her jaw dropped and the rose fell from her mouth. Her eyes went wide and she looked purely enraptured. 

“You jus’ gonna look at me like that all night? ‘Cause I can change.”

“No, don’t.” The words tumbled out of the Doctor’s mouth before she even knew what they meant, “I, uh, I mean, I can handle it.” She gulped and met Yaz’s eyes with the least confident look she’d ever sported.

“Y’sure?” Yaz couldn’t help but smile, “If this is too much for you,” Yaz smirked and stepped up to tho the Doctor until her lips were dancing on the shell of her ear, “You don’t want to know what I have underneath.”

The Doctor couldn’t help but shiver and let out a near moan, “Yaz.”

“Come on,” Yaz said stepping back and grabbing for the Doctor’s hand and pulling her along with her, “We’re going to be late.”

  
  



End file.
